Another Dark Tournament
by Sakky
Summary: A year had gone by since the Dark Tournament. The gang was living in peace untill Boton told them that they woukd have to fight again. But this time they'll have a little help. Enjoy. ( Rated PG: Violance, & mild language)
1. Default Chapter

I'll set this up like an episode. Enjoy! Yusuke: * get's out of bed**yawn* what time is it? *Surprised face* NOON! DANM I'M LATE TO MEET Kuwabara AND THE OTHERS!  
  
Kuwabara: *standing w/ hands crossed* Were is he?  
  
Boton: *sitting on her oar* I'm sure he'll be here soon. He wouldn't miss out on something this important, now would he?  
  
Kuwabara: Your right, but-  
  
*Get's cut off by slamming door* (btw they're at Kuwabara's house)  
  
Hiei: *on couch* well look who showed up.  
  
Yusuke: * panting* Sorry I'm late.  
  
Kurama: *sitting next to Hiei* actually we all go here just a few minutes ago.  
  
Yusuke: * still panting* good. * Walks to a chair* so what's the news Boton.  
  
Boton: * get's off her oar* Well I have some bad news for you all * pause* you have to fight in the Dark Tournament again.  
  
Kurama: is Togoro sending us again?  
  
Boton: no it's some other demon but we can't figure out who it is.  
  
Hiei: great so we're suppose to go and fight in the Dark Tournament again and you don't know who's sending us?  
  
Boton: yes, but here me out. You will have another team fighting with you. It won't be so bad.  
  
Yusuke: ok, let me get this straight, you want us to fight in the Dark Tournament against a demon you don't even know, be allied with another team, and do what we did last year!?  
  
Boton: do we have a choice?  
  
Kuwabara: no.  
  
Hiei: let's get on with the training then.  
  
So how did you like it? R&R 


	2. meet the alied team

Well here's the next chapter.  
  
[In Montana, USA] Erin: * yelling from stairs* yo, Alyssa hurry up or you'll be late!  
  
Alyssa* from bathroom* I'm, I'm coming! * In Indian accent* ahh, zee hairdryer is attacking me! Do I have to make my hair look nice!  
  
Natasha: * comes into bathroom and shuts off hairdryer* because we're going in front of Koenma.  
  
Alyssa: oh, you mean the toddler that Yusuke works for? Your making me get dressed-up nicely for him!? I'm just going as my normal looking self.  
  
Erin: * comes up* you mean your normal boy stuff? Graces, you're a girl, woman!  
  
Alyssa: I care don't I?  
  
* Walking to a big whit mansion with every kind of flower you can think of*  
  
Natasha: Fajecity, you ready.  
  
Erin: yeah, Fai.  
  
Fai: yup! * Coming out door*  
  
* Walking again*  
  
Alyssa: Kylie come on!  
  
Kylie: I'm coming! * Comes out door* Are we ready?  
  
All: yup!  
  
[Koenma's office]  
  
Koenma: so you're the ones who will be fighting along side the Urameshi Team?  
  
Erin: yeah! * Crosses arms* is that bad?  
  
Koenma: no, as a matter of fact, it's a good thing. We may need some one as a sub. In the mach if no one is able to fight. Would the leader please step forward.  
  
Alyssa: * Fai & Natasha push her forward** startled voice* yes, Koenma? * Thinking** smirks* toddler.  
  
Koenma: you will be the one to train your team, think of a name, and be on the boat before sundown. Also wear masks I don't want yusuke and the others to know who you are until you get through with the first mach, got it?  
  
All: yes. * Disappears in a cloud of smoke*  
  
Ogre: do you think that they can handle it, Koenma sir?  
  
Koenma: maybe  
  
That's all for this short chapter. R&R 


	3. boat and battle

Welcome to yet another chapter. Wow all in the same day.  
[Back in Tokyo, Japan]  
  
[1 month later]  
  
Yusuke: * wearing his usual green outfit* so today's the day we go to the tournament again.  
  
Boton: yes and your allied team should arrive shortly.  
  
* White sand comes up and the team appear*  
  
Kuwabara: this is our allied team? Why are they all covered in a black shadow?  
  
Fai: * in a discised voice* don't worry, Kazuma, you all will know soon.  
  
Kurama: let's go the ship's loading.  
  
* Walk on to ship*  
  
Captain: * w/ microphone* as most of you know from last years Dark Tournament the demons on this ship will fight to see which team makes it to the actual tournament. You may begin!  
  
Alyssa: * through shadow* this could get messy. Are you guys ready?  
  
Girls: yes!  
  
Hiei: let's go. * Pulls out his sword and starts attacking*  
Kuwabara: Spirit *a light comes into hand* Sword! * The sword appears*  
  
Kurama: * takes rose out* ROSE WHIP!  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
* Half of the demons dead*  
  
Natasha: we'll take it from here. * Warms up for an attack* Electric * lighting starts forming in hand* Zapper! * Lightning strikes for of the demons*  
  
Alyssa: Crystal Harp * crystals start forming* Ribbon! *Crystallized ribbons form and hit more of the demons*  
  
Erin: Dark * a dark sort of energy forms in hands* Wave! * Kills more of the demons*  
  
Fai: * a rose w/ black pettles appears in hand* Black Rose Chain! * Vines come out of the rose and suck the energy out of the remaining demons*  
  
Hiei: * thinking* they might be helpful after all.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: Wow!  
  
Kurama: well, you all should be very helpful when we fight.  
  
Fai: thank you.  
  
Fingers hurt. Anyway tell me what you think. R/R 


	4. first match, first win!

Yet another chapter.  
[Hotel room]  
  
Yusuke: great we get the same room as last year * sits on couch*  
  
Hiei: * bye the windowsill* stop pondering about the room and start thinking about the next fight!  
  
Kylie: *comes through the wall* he's right Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: *confused* when did you show up. I didn't see you on the boat or when we fought those demons.  
  
Kurama: yes, do tell.  
  
Kylie: I will explain it all after the match. Bye* disappears*  
  
[Next day]  
  
* All at the stadium*  
  
Koto: welcome to yet another exiting year at the Dark Tournament. Let's meet our contestants.  
  
*Demons cheer*  
  
Koto: our first team, Team Miacko!  
  
*Demons cheer louder*  
  
Koto: and last years winners team Urameshi! W/ their allied team! * Demons boo*  
  
Alyssa: yusuke, let our team go first. That way you can see our true powers.  
  
Yusuke: * nods*  
  
Koto: will the fighters please step up to the ring?  
  
* The girls step up*  
  
Koto: teams choose your fighters!  
  
Natasha: * steps forward* let me go first.  
  
1 member of the other team: * looks down* aw dose the little girl wanna fight, aright t then. Let's go.  
  
Koto: GO!  
  
* 1st member lunging*  
  
Natasha: * jumps out of the way* *powering up/ eyes glowing red*  
  
1st member: what the-  
  
Natasha: angelic * puts hands together* water *opens hands* DEATH RAY!  
  
1st member: * gets hit & falls to his death*  
  
Koto: s-since there seems to be no trace of the fighter in the ring, the little girl wins the mach.  
  
Natasha: * walks out of ring* well that was too easy.  
  
Koto: Round two! 


	5. Yet 2 more wins!

Okay, people another chapter. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Koto: would the next fighters please step into the ring!  
  
Fai: *steps up*  
  
2nd fighter: * steps up*  
  
Koto: begin!  
  
Fai: you can make the first move. I'll give you a clean shot. * Thinking* sucker!  
  
2nd fighter: As you wish. * Throes a fire ball*  
  
Fai: * standing** eyes glow white & fire goes around her*  
  
2nd fighter: *looks like flame hits her* good. What!  
  
* Fire clears*  
  
Fai: weak.  
  
Everyone: * surprised*  
  
Fai: your attempt to hit me was useless. * Puts one hand higher than the other*  
  
2nd fighter: you said that you'd give me a clear shot!  
  
Fai: I did! * Cherry blossom pettles start spinning around her. Eyes glowing white again* now take this!  
  
2nd fighter: * laughs* what are you gonna do?  
  
Fai: Win! *Moves hands outwards* Die!  
  
* Cherry blossoms start heading towards the fighter*  
  
2nd fighter: * gone*  
  
Koto: * backs away* Um, and the winner of this fight is another one from the Allied Team.  
  
* Demons boo*  
  
Fai: so that's what they're calling us now, huh? That's fine.  
  
Kurama: who knew cherry blossoms could be so dangerous.  
  
Kuwabara: * scared* yeah!  
  
Hiei: what are you scared for?  
  
Kuwabara: nothing.  
  
Yusuke: *over by the girls* Wow that was amazing, even though it was only two rounds, that was amazing!  
  
Natasha & Fai: uh, thanks.  
  
Hiei: well, look who's drawn a crowd.  
  
Alyssa: * thinking* man, I want Kurama & Hiei's autograph, but if I go ballistic now I'll blow our cover.  
  
Koto: next fighters, please.  
  
Alyssa: yeah, yeah!  
  
3rd fighter: this should be fun.  
  
Koto: fighters, you may begin! * Steps back*  
  
3rd fighter: * lunges with sword*  
  
Alyssa: * steps out of the way** board voice* this should be easy. You do know that you won't see my real powers because your so weak, but I'll give you a taste of it. *Opens palm of hand. 6 pointed crystals form out of it* Crystals of destruction! *Throws them at him*  
  
3rd fighter: * dead*  
  
Koto: * scared* a-a-and winner by death is, well, I don't know who that is.  
  
Alyssa: your taking the next one.  
  
Erin: I know.  
  
End of chapter. How'd you like it? R/R 


	6. 1st round won!

Okay, I'm starting another one. It might be longer, but I'm not sure yet.  
Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
Koto: you know what to do. * Still scared*  
  
Begin!  
  
Erin: chicken.  
  
4th fighter: you ready, little one?  
  
Erin: * looking skeptical* I'm worrying more about you. * Smirks*  
  
4th fighter: let's go! * Disappears*  
  
Erin: * thinking* this one might be tougher.  
  
4th fighter: * starts blabbering*  
  
Erin: * thinking, again* or maybe not. DARK RIBBON!!  
  
4th fighter: * get's grabbed by the ribbon* that all you got?  
  
Erin: no. * puts pointer finger in the air & a dark energy forms from it*  
  
4th fighter: Eh?  
  
Erin: Dark spirit * points it like yusuke points his spirit gun* Blaster! * Shoots it off*  
  
* Kills the fighter* Erin: geese, I thought these fights were suppose to be tough.  
  
Koto: and this mysterious fighter also one the match. Do they have any feelings when fighting?  
  
Erin: no. But that's only when fighting. When you're fighting you have to win at any cost. (She's starting to remind me of Hiei)  
  
Kuwabara: um, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: what?  
  
Kuwabara: are you two related?  
  
Hiei: no, but it seems like we could be.  
  
Kurama: indeed, you both act the same.  
  
Erin: * walks off* well, this is a bunch of bull. I didn't even get a good fight.  
  
Kylie: I know, but I'm guessing that the next fight will be much tougher, and since I'm the only one left, it's my turn.  
  
Alyssa: be my guest.  
  
Koto: okay, fighters.  
  
Koto: begin!  
  
5th fighter: * steps up* Kylie: oh, great I getta fight grandpa.  
  
5th fighter: don't be fooled by my age I'm a lot tougher than I look.  
  
Kylie: * ready* all right let's go!  
  
5th fighter: * light glows in hand* let's just call this a Power ball.  
  
Kylie: * confused* a power ball?  
  
5th fighter: yes, it can steel the energy of any living being. You're finished. * Throws it*  
  
Kylie: uh, oh. * Jumps out of the way*  
  
5th fighter: * keeps throwing them*  
  
Kylie: * thinking* I can't just keep running I gotta think of some thing- well, dah.  
  
5th fighter: are you tiered yet?  
  
Kylie: not at all! * Jumps up** starts to glow a very bright white* SUN SHOWER!  
  
* Beam comes down and hit's the power ball. *  
  
Koto: whoa are you seeing what I'm seeing? Well, we all should of brought sunglasses because this is on bright light show!  
  
5th fighter: * trying to push his attack upward* you can't keep this up forever. I will be the one to win!  
  
Kylie: actually, you've already lost. * Beam starts braking through*  
  
5th fighter: what-no!  
  
* Sun beam comes down and hit's him*  
  
5th fighter: * bloodcurdling scream** dead*  
  
Kylie: like I said you lost.  
  
Koto: and their team wins again, but can I say that was the brightest attack that I've seen for awhile. I should of brought my sun glasses.  
  
Yusuke: okay, so you said that you would show us who you really are.  
  
Kurama: yes, please, we're all dieing to know.  
  
Alyssa: well, if you really want to.  
  
End of chapter. I think that was a little longer than usual. Well R/R 


	7. Identity revealed, Shatone becomes known

Continuing from the last chapter, were the girls were about to show Yusuke,  
Hiei, Kurama, & Kuwabara their true forms.  
  
Erin: Well, if you wanna see who we are than here goes.  
  
* White dust appears around them** shadows gone and look like their normal selves*  
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE-!? Alyssa what are you guys doing here!?  
  
Alyssa: well, we happen to be your allied team! Ooh, yusuke you're so lucky! You getta team up w/ two of the coolest demons in the world, Kurama & Hiei! * Grabs pen and paper** goes over to them* can I have your guises autograph?  
  
Hiei & Kurama: Sure.  
  
Kuwabara: who are they?  
  
Yusuke: she's my cousin that I haven't seen I about ten years. The little squirt in the pigtails is her little sister. The one behind her is Erin. The other two are Fai & Kylie.  
  
Kuwabara: oh.  
  
Natasha: * hugs yusuke* I haven't seen you forever. I missed you.  
  
Alyssa: * comes back w/ autograph* thank you!  
  
Erin: well, you haven't changed a bit since we saw you last have you? Or have you?  
  
Yusuke: I have!  
  
Erin: right, okay.  
  
Yusuke: why did you come anyway? I don't think this is a place for a girly like you. * Laughs*  
  
Alyssa: YUSUKE!! * Starts chocking him* I am no pansy. A girly girl wouldn't fight like that out there now they!!  
  
Fai: bad move yusuke. Don't call her a girly girl and she's fine, but when you do, it's pain.  
  
Kylie: believe me we've all experienced it.  
  
Yusuke: now you tell me!  
  
Natasha: * chuckles* YUP!  
  
Kurama: so tell me. Why are you all here?  
  
Fai: well, the demon who we have to fight sent us a little invite.  
  
* Flash back*  
  
[Erin's house]  
  
Erin: * thinking* what's this? Who sent me this tape? There's no return address on here. Freaky. * Calls all of the girls* um, guys? Get over here, now. Yes, it's important. No you can't eat first. Git.  
  
[End of flash back]  
  
Fai: then we went over, saw the tape, went to Koenma's, & now we're here.  
  
Hiei: well, if you saw the tape you must know who sent us.  
  
Natasha: well, that's the thing * pauses* we do know who it is, but we didn't tell Spirit world intelligence 'cause we didn't want Koenma to, well, think that we couldn't handle it.  
  
Kurama: so who is it?  
  
Fai: Shatone.  
  
Hiei: are you kidding me!?  
  
Alyssa: why would we?  
  
Kurama: true.  
  
Yusuke: so who's this Shatone guy.  
  
Kurama: let's just say a very powerful demon.  
  
Kuwabara: that helps.  
  
Hiei: do you really want the details?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm fine thank you. [Girls room]  
  
Kylie: good they have a DVD player.  
  
Alyssa: * takes out five DVDs* okay, so I brought GUOST SHIP, HOT CHICK, FREADY VS JASON, TWO WEEKS NOTICE, & BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER MOVE ON KY'S REQUEST. Which on do you wanna watch first?  
  
Girls: Ghost ship!  
  
[Boys room]  
  
Kurama: what are they doing over there?  
  
Hiei: they're watching ghost ship. I could hear them when I walked by their room.  
  
Yusuke: well now that we know what they're doing can you please tell us who Shatone is?  
  
Kurama: he's a demon who as absolutely no feelings what so ever. Kills who ever he needs to and whom ever he wants to. He has the power to change into almost any living being. He also can imitate their strength, weakness, & powers and is also immortal.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: oh.  
  
* Knock on door*  
  
Alyssa: hey, you guys wanna watch Ghost Ship w/ us. Eri here won't watch it if you don't. Boys: fine.  
  
End of the chapter. Well, this one was fun to right. I think it's a little bit linger. R/R 


	8. Pillow & rock, paper, scissors!

So I'm updating again. Thanks for the reviews, and just to tell you I'll be  
updating three days or less a week. Okay on w/ the chapter!  
  
[Girls room]  
  
Fai: * using Kurama as a pillow*  
  
Kurama: * also sleeping*  
  
Hiei: * whisper* when did Kurama become a pillow?  
  
Erin: * filming them & whispering* now.  
  
Alyssa: * snickering* wait 'till they see this. Ha ha they'll go nuts. Or at least Fai will.  
  
(Note: they're the only ones awake)  
  
Alyssa: Fai * snickers* yo Fai! * Laughs*  
  
Fai: * tiredly* what?  
  
Erin: * points to Kurama*  
  
Fai: * blushing furiously* what the-  
  
Kurama: * still sleeping*  
  
Erin: if you wanna know * turns off camera* you were only sleeping on him.  
  
Fai: I know but- Alyssa: * snickers again* yeah we know. Anyway it's time for the next round.  
  
[Stadium]  
  
Koto: all right folks it's time for the next round of the Dark Tournament!  
  
Erin: you guys'll be fighting this round right?  
  
Yusuke: yeah, I've learned so new stuff and I wanna try it out on them!  
  
Alyssa: well, have fun. * Thinking* hopefully they won't have a boring match like we did.  
  
Koto: okay, witch team is fighting this one?  
  
Yusuke: we are!  
  
Koto: all right, would the next team please step into the ring?  
  
[They step up]  
  
Koto: and this is team-  
  
Leader: bodice. (Spell-check)  
  
Koto: okay, bodice!  
  
Fai: this sounds promising.  
  
Erin: we hope.  
  
Leader: we'll choose the players by Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
  
Hiei: you've got to be kidding me!  
  
Leader: why don't you like the idea?  
  
Hiei: well-  
  
Kuwabara: you see he lost once to me and now he's bitter.  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Fai: remember when I said this sounded promising?  
  
Erin: yeah.  
  
Fai: I lied.  
  
Koto: okay, rock, paper, scissors it is.  
  
Yusuke: how are we going to decide this way?  
  
Leader: * points to his team* I'll choose a player form my side and you play the game on yours. We'll keep switching sides 'till one of our team wins.  
  
Kurama: sounds easy enough.  
  
Leader: I'll choose first. * Points to a 6ft Rainbow teammate* e-sky you first.  
  
E-sky: * nods*  
  
Yusuke: well, here goes.  
  
Hiei: this is embarrassing.  
  
Kurama: we know, Hiei.  
  
* Plays and Hiei wins*  
  
Kuwabara: I can't believe you won!  
  
Hiei: I did, didn't I?  
  
Koto: okay, so it's e-sky vs. Hiei! You may begin!  
  
End. Okay I know this is short, but if I don't stop now my laptop'll go dead and I'll have to rewrite this. Anyways, bye! R/R 


	9. Round two, First win!

A new chapter in. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I just can't seem to. Anywho enjoy! (  
  
Koto: fighters * pauses* Begin!  
  
E-sky: c'mon! Attack!  
  
Hiei: As you wish. * Pulls out his sword and swings it*  
  
E-sky: ha ha you didn't even come close enough to hit me.  
  
Hiei: guess again!  
  
E-sky: Wha- * looks to see his arms gone* my arms. No mater. * Grows them back*  
  
Erin: * thinking* sick.  
  
Hiei: * surprised* your team might be worth fighting after all.  
  
E-sky: your just seeing that now? * Vanishes*  
  
Hiei: * concentrating* *draws his sword and hits the target* Gottcha!  
  
E-sky: not so fast. * Energy start's to form in his hand* RAINBOW DISABLE! * Heads towards Hiei*  
  
Hiei: * dodges it, but only barley* * some of the rainbow in his shirt** rainbow disappears and arm bleeds a little*  
  
Alyssa: no fair! They get the tough team! E-sky: * cut again* * tries to grow arm back. Doesn't work* what! But how!?  
  
Hiei: simple. Cut your arm where your rainbow symbol is the strongest. That's were I sensed the most energy. You thought that no one would no, but you'd have to be a weak-minded fool to think that.  
  
E-sky: bu-but! Ok so you've left me w/ no choice. * Body start's to glow an evil read* demon * only a syloet now* DAETH!!!!! * Spirit energy (red) starts coming towards Hiei*  
  
Hiei: * almost get's hit then thinks fast and get's E-sky where the rainbow energy is the strongest*  
  
Koto: * scared* and another win by death from the Urameshi Team!  
  
* Demons boo*  
  
Alyssa: did I say tough?  
  
Leader: ok yusuke choose a fighter.  
  
Yusuke: all right. Which one of you wants's to fight?  
  
Kurama: I will.  
  
Leader: fine. Then * play* Komotaro is up next.  
  
Koto: ok let the next mach begin!  
  
End. I know I know short again, but anyway it's all I could think of. Plz R/R! ;) 


End file.
